guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Price of Pride
Before anyone else makes the same mistake I did with reading this skill, it ends on the first use of an elite, so you only drain their energy once per hex.--Ufelder 02:31, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ick, you lose more energy yourself unless with real high domination. me no like. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven Heh, feedback :) remove an enchant AND deal the same edenial. El suxor(Not a fifty five 23:25, 28 September 2006 (CDT)) Why wouldn't you use Domination at a high level for this? You could discredit Blackout with the same reasoning. Energy Surge/Burn also removes less energy than it costs, and Feedback has double the recharge of this skill. I'll play around with this skill before judging it too quickly. --Ufelder 00:03, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Don't think the comparison of blackout is warranted - the disabling of an opponent's skills in a team context is a lot more debilitating than conditional energy denial. Feedback and burn/surge have other utility besides energy denial. PoP could be useful as a domination-based cover hex although I suspect in most cases, mind wrack would be better serving that function. I'd like to see this hex remain for next 1...2..3 elite skill usages, rather than just the next elite skill. 220.253.161.248 08:30, 16 July 2007 (CDT) "Useful against Shock Axe warriors who use Frenzy and Eviscerate to attack with, this leaves them vulnerable to a spike because they can't end Frenzy with another stance. " Why can't they? --Kiiron 11:35, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Whoever put that in probably assumed the warrior would be out of energy for Sprint. It doesn't rule out Rush, though. --Ufelder 11:42, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Which is one of many reasons why I ubiquitously prefer Rush to Sprint in PvP. Especially when I have Protector's Strike, which is my favorite warrior skill of all time.--Ender A 22:27, 18 October 2006 (CDT) It's a very, very situational use, but this could take the wind out of Touch Rangers who rely on Offering of Blood. Arshay Duskbrow 22:42, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Okay i found a use. Use it on a person with divert hexes. They can't even remove it without casting the spell itself and divert is used constantly against some builds(Not a fifty five 22:46, 18 October 2006 (CDT)) Can someone please explain how this is better than Shame or Guilt-Thomas 16:50, 16 November 2006 (CST) :It's not, because those spells actually make their spell fail. This skill is pretty much totally useless at this point. The only way I can see it being great is if they make like for the next 1...4 elite skills or if they just remove it ending when they use a spell altogether. Then it would rape SF eles and I would be happy. Duncan Dragoon 17:23, 11 December 2006 (CST) :This skill is absolute ownage now with Mantra of Recovery. 5 energy, recharge in 4 seconds, and they lose a bunch of energy. it's like, bye bye monk elites. Duncan Dragoon ::Couldn't you just use Signet of Humility and disable the elite in the first place? Then again, your point with MOR beefs this baby up a bit since you can be utterly obnoxious with Price of Pride, Energy Burn, and Shame all recharging at mad speed.--GTPoompt 07:34, 8 February 2007 (CST) It can be kinda good if against a woh monk or somethin and his too scared to use woh for 17 seconds :o 13:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Who knew this existed?--37er 20:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Both the number of times energy is drained and the amount of energy drained each time need to scale with Dom to make this effective, I think. I think I unlocked it early on and now every time I see it I think 'hah, how useless. I'll just an interrupt instead.'--Ph03nIx 18:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Bring* >.< --Ph03nIx 18:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or Mind Wrack. Much better energy denial options. --Macros 03:12, June 26, 2010 (UTC)